


Crazy Little Thing called Love

by Vergina-SPVA (VerginaSPVA)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerginaSPVA/pseuds/Vergina-SPVA
Summary: Killer and Penguin are causing a bit of trouble for their high school and their fathers. Will they ever give in to their true feelings or do they need a little help? Killer/Penguin, high school AU, father!Kid and father!Law, later on a hint of KidLaw and awkward teenage love the further the story continues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aerle for betaing this story.
> 
> I wasn't sure if I should post this on AO3, but I thought I'd give it a try. So if you like it so far, please leave a comment so I know it was a good decision. If I don't get enough comments I might stop after all.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if this story updates slowly, I'm a busy woman.

Penguin placed his bag on his desk and took out his books. Biology was his favorite subject, but today he was in a terrible mood and he just wanted to go home. Biology was the last lesson of the day, but it would probably last the longest, this time. He put his bag on the desk next to him, because he was sure no one would want to sit next to him anyway. He was, after all, not one of the more popular people of the school, and his only friend, Shachi, didn’t take biology classes.

The classroom slowly started to fill with other students, and Penguin laid his head down on his book. Until the teacher would start, he could take short nap.

Before he could close his eyes, however, his bag was shoved against his head, and someone sat down on the chair next to him. On the one hand, Penguin was annoyed that the person had just shoved his bag aside and against his head, but on the other hand, he was kind of happy someone wanted to sit next to him, so he didn’t say anything about it.

He sat up and looked at the guy who started unpacking his bag. His wild, wavy, blond hair was unmistakable. Killer was part of the alternative group at their school, and Penguin had actually never talked to him.

Killer caught him staring. “I’m sorry, was this seat taken?” he asked, but it didn’t sound like he cared much.

Penguin shook his head. “No, you can sit there,” he said, despite the fact that Killer was already sitting down.

Killer grabbed his phone and started to do something on it, Penguin couldn’t really see what it was without watching too obviously. Since the teacher didn’t seem to be starting soon, Penguin decided to sketch some in his notebook. It didn’t feel right to nap anymore, now that someone was sitting next to him.

He started with just a few lines, but they soon formed themselves into paws and before long, he had drawn a polar bear. Penguin decided to draw a background too, when suddenly a mass of blond hair came really close to him. “Wow, that looks awesome, man, you’ve got talent.”

Penguin smiled at his neighbor, but he felt his face was slightly heating up. He wasn’t used to getting compliments. “Thanks. But I just practice a lot.”

Killer pushed some of his hair behind his ear, giving Penguin a better look at his face. They both looked at each other for a while without saying anything, until both turned their gazes away. “It still looks better than anything I can draw though,” Killer said as he returned his attention to his phone again.

Penguin tried to hide his face, as he was sure it was way too red. He had to admit Killer was kinda good looking, underneath that jungle of hair. And he seemed not half as bad as Penguin had thought he was.

To distract himself from his neighbor, Penguin continued to draw. He drew an iceberg and a few drifting pieces of ice, one carrying the bear. The bear seemed a bit sad. Probably because of global warming, Penguin thought.

“Mister Trafalgar!” the teacher almost yelled.

Penguin looked up, startled from his thoughts. He had barely noticed class had started while he was drawing. And he had definitely not heard anything the teacher had said. “Yes, sir,” he answered nonetheless, pretending he had heard anything.

“Can you answer the question?” the teacher asked, but the man didn’t seemed to believe his act.

Penguin looked at the board, desperately trying to find anything that could give away what the question was. However, the whiteboard only told him the date of their next test. “I-I’m sorry, sir, I don’t know the answer.”

A few giggles were heard, but the teacher sighed. “Maybe you should take that silly hat off, and pay attention to what I’m saying.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I’d rather keep my hat on. It’s part of my look, you see.” Penguin tried to look at the teacher with puppy eyes, begging him to give in, but he wasn’t sure if it worked.

Until the teacher sighed again. “Alright, as long as you pay attention. Maybe your neighbor knows the answer?”

“Sure. It’s called photosynthesis,” Killer answered.

Penguin could hit himself in the head. Had it been such an easy question? He felt really stupid now, and his mood of wanting to go home returned.

“Thank you, Killer,” the teacher said, and continued his lesson.

Killer shook his head. It was pretty obvious Penguin had been daydreaming instead of listening to their biology teacher. That, or he was really stupid. But Killer didn’t think it was the latter. Penguin seemed to be quite smart, but a little quiet, which made it hard for Killer to really judge his intelligence. Though it _was_ a little dumb to have your own name written on your hat. As if he could forget it at any time. He wondered what Penguin’s hair would look like, though. He couldn’t remember ever having seen him without the hat.

Killer looked at the boy’s notebook again. “Is the polar bear your favorite animal?” he asked quietly.

Penguin looked at him again, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I guess,” he said, shrugging. “I like almost all animals that live on the North or South Pole.”

Killer chuckled. “Because you’re one of them, I presume?”

The smile on Penguin’s face fell. “Very funny.”

“I mean, you’re a penguin right?” Killer continued. “Penguins live on the South Pole.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to listen to intelligent talking.” Penguin was already a hundred percent done with his neighbor. He could take a lot of teasing, but people shouldn’t start about his name.

Killer smiled. “Don’t worry, it’s a cute name.” When he realized what he’d just said, he chuckled to hide his embarrassment. “For an animal.”

Penguin gave him a dark look. “If you say one more word, I’ll beat the crap out of you after school.”

Killer raised his eyebrows. He was impressed. He hadn’t expected these words from such a cute, shy looking boy. But he liked it. Penguin didn’t let others mock him. That was good. However, Killer couldn’t take his threat too seriously. After all, he still looked kinda cute.

Killer shook his head. No, that was not what he wanted to think.

He did leave Penguin alone after that, though. In fact, Killer didn’t say a word to him anymore. When class was over, he packed his bag in record time and went to the corner of his school where his group, the “alternatives”, hung out. However, it was already late, and only a few people still had classes after this fifteen minute break, so there were just two other people, who he didn’t really know that well. He sat down a small distance away from them and put his earphones in to listen to some music. The loud sound of guitars soon formed a barrier between him and the rest of the world.

Killer was frustrated with himself. He had thought about Penguin as cute and even when he thought of the boy now, he couldn’t deny that he actually _was_ cute. Dammit. And this wasn’t the first time he had thought about a guy in a more than a platonic way. It had happened before, about two years earlier.

Killer let his hair fall around his face like a curtain. He didn’t want to be gay. He was pretty sure by now that he _was_ gay, but he didn’t want to be. He didn’t want to deal with everything society had to say about it – he already got a lot of shit just for the way he looked – and he definitely didn’t need the prejudices that came with it. People saw homosexual men as feminine or as a pussy or something like that. But Killer wasn’t like that at all!

He wasn’t afraid his friends would abandon him if he came out, because almost everyone of their group was pretty open minded – at least more open minded than the average person at their school. But he was afraid they _would_ look differently at him. Sure, they’d accept him for who he was, but they would always have the fact that he was gay present in the back of their minds. They’d look at everything he did, in that light, probably. Not that he could blame them; that was just how people worked, how this society worked. Because being gay was not “normal”.

Killer just didn’t want that. He could try to be straight, maybe. And who knows, maybe he was bisexual. He’d just never experienced any attraction toward a girl, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t happen someday. Besides, how would his father react if–

“Hey, Kill!” Someone kicked against his leg.

Killer threw his hair back to clear his view and pulled out his earphone. “Heat, shouldn’t you be home already?”

His friend, Heat, shook his head. “I can’t find my keys anywhere. Did you find them by any chance?”

Killer looked around him. “Nah, sorry man.”

“Well fuck, how am I gonna get home now?” Heat sighed.

“You could come with me to music class instead…” Killer tried. He could use a friend in that class. “I’m sure the teacher won’t mind.”

“Yeah, and then someone will find my keys and steal my bike? No thanks.” Heat looked distressed.

“Have you asked the janitor if he found them? And if he doesn’t have them, just take the bus home and get your spare keys,” Killer advised him. Heat nodded and made Killer wonder if he couldn’t have thought of that himself. Heat might be a year older than him, but Killer sometimes felt like he was a parent to his friend.

Heat went off to find the janitor, and Killer strolled towards the classroom his next class would be in. He was a little early, but the door was unlocked, so he went inside already. Dropping his bag on one of the tables, he walked towards the side of the room, where a few instruments were standing. He picked up one of the guitars and started to jam a bit, letting his thoughts drift off. Music meant a lot to Killer. In music he could put all his emotions and thoughts that he couldn’t show to anyone else. He couldn’t really sing, but he was pretty talented in playing the guitar, so he let the sounds speak for him.

In his mind he pictured a perfect world where he could be openly gay without anyone thinking any different about him. Or just being able to beat up any fucker who treated him differently without being charged with abuse. It didn’t take long before the image of Penguin sneaked into his mind again. It was probably for the best they only shared biology class.

Killer hadn’t even noticed he’d closed his eyes during his playing, but wasn’t really surprised to find out, since that happened a lot when he felt like he’d become one with the guitar. When the music died out, he opened his eyes and was surprised by an applauding class. Killer frowned. When had they come in? He placed the guitar back where he’d found it and chuckled slightly embarrassed. “Thank you, but it wasn’t that special.”

“That sounded great, Killer,” the teacher commented. “Now would you sit down next to your fellow students? I would like to start.”

* * *

 

When class was over and he walked towards his motorbike, he couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw his friend’s blue and black one still standing there. So poor Heat hadn’t found his keys back yet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Penguin let the door fall shut behind him. "I'm home," he said without much enthusiasm. As if he could feel Penguin's mood, Bepo, their white dog, came running towards him and jumped up at him. Penguin smiled. "Good to see you too, buddy." If there was anyone who could lift his mood, it was Bepo. He walked towards the couch, where he dropped his bag and let himself fall into the soft cushions. Pepo immediately climbed on the couch as well, and lay down, his head in Penguin's lap.

"How was your day?" his father asked as he came walking from the kitchen.

Penguin shrugged. "Fine. As usual."

Law put a damping mug of tea in front of him. "Yeah? Nothing interesting happened at school?"

"Nope. It's school," Penguin said as a form of explanation. He picked up the mug and carefully sipped from his tea.

"Well, something interesting's gotta happen at school at _some_ point," Law commented. "No love interest yet?"

Penguin snorted. His dad always made sure to be as open to any possibility as he could, so he never used the word girlfriend or boyfriend. Which was good, because at least Penguin couldn't disappoint him then, by bringing home the wrong gender. "No. And if there was, I wouldn't tell you."

Law frowned. "Why not? You can tell me everything, you know that. I won't judge before I meet them."

"It's the meeting I'm afraid of," Penguin said. "You always try your best to embarrass me."

Law raised his eyebrows and then shook his head. "At your age you're embarrassed by everything."

"At your age," Penguin parroted in the most idiotic way he could manage. "Not everyone turns into a shameless old man like you."

"Wow, mean," Law commented and he stood up. But Penguin knew he hadn't offended his father. Law was never really sensitive about his age, or at least didn't show it. Besides, he was a pretty young father, being 36, so he didn't have much to complain about in the first place.

When Law left him to himself, he snatched his bag, and grabbed the first book he saw, to start on his homework. He didn't have much else to do this afternoon, anyway. Shachi was visiting his grandmother, so he wouldn't be around to meet up or even chat with over Skype or anything.

He opened the book in the free side of his lap. It was biology, and immediately his thoughts went back to their class, earlier that day. Killer hadn't been the first to make fun of his name, but still, Penguin had been a little disappointed in him, since Killer seemed pretty nice in the beginning.

He sighed. "Dad, why the hell did you call me Penguin?"

Law just pulled a book out of the bookcase and looked over his shoulder. "Because it's a cute name, and it was fitting when you were a baby."

"Gee, thanks." Penguin rolled his eyes.

"And it was for a big part your mother's choice," Law added. "You know, I'm not the only one to blame for it."

"You're the only one _left._ "

"I don't want to hear you talk bad about your mother," Law warned him.

"You started!" Penguin shot back. He had barely known his mother, since she died when he was five. And while Law had later admitted he'd never really been attracted to her, he had still cared a lot for her. He had just been in a relationship with her, because coming out as gay hadn't been an option back then, and a relationship with a woman had been expected of him.

"I didn't say anything bad about her. I still like the name Penguin." Law looked straight at him. "Be grateful you don't have such a standard name like John or Peter or James."

Well, he did have a point there. Still, Penguin wasn't very happy with the name he had gotten either. "You could at least have given me a dangerous sounding name."

"What, you would have preferred Shark or Tiger?" Law made a claw from his hand and let out a playful roar.

"Shut up." Penguin rolled his eyes, and turned his back towards Law, which annoyed mainly Bepo, who had to take another position on the couch.

* * *

On Monday, Killer got a surprise during math. He wasn't sure if it was a pleasant or an unpleasant surprise yet. It was probably unpleasant, _because_ it was pleasant. If that even made sense.

The teacher, Ms Tashigi, explained that Penguin had transferred to this math class, because his old math class was too easy for him. That was the reason why Killer hadn't seen him there the first month of the year, but now had him sitting next to him. It was all Heat's fault for not showing up and leaving the spot next to Killer free, really. So their math teacher had thought it was a good idea to place their newest student next to him.

Killer crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Penguin when the latter sat down. Maybe if he just glared through his bangs long enough, Penguin would go away again.

Killer had hoped he'd only have to see Penguin during those two hours of biology they had together every week. It wasn't like Penguin had been on top of his mind all weekend or anything, to be honest, he had barely even spared him a thought, but seeing him here again, when he wasn't expecting it, still did something to Killer. He liked seeing him, and hated himself for that.

Penguin rolled his eyes. "Listen, I like this just as little as you, so you can stop glaring daggers at me."

Killer scoffed. He doubted Penguin had the same problems with this as he had, but of course, he didn't say anything about that. "Just go sit somewhere else."

Penguin didn't make any attempt to move, and instead took his math book out of his bag. "Tashigi told me to sit here, so I'm sitting here. Deal with it."

Killer sighed. "Fine, whatever." Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe it wasn't bad to peek at Penguin every now and then. Killer's hair covered half his face anyway, so no one would even notice – he had used this to his advantage more than once during a test already. Maybe it wasn't bad to like Penguin, as long as no one ever found out.

Killer couldn't help but smile when he looked at Penguin. He really _was_ cute.

He tried to focus on what the teacher was explaining, but noticed his gaze often drifted off towards his neighbor. Maybe this was a problem after all. If he was developing a crush, it would only become harder to hide it. Besides, he wasn't planning on letting his schoolwork go to hell for this, just because his mind was distracted by Penguin all the time.

Shit, what should he do?

_Focus,_ he answered his own question. _Just focus on math._ Killer reached for his calculator, while staring at the exercise in his book. His heart jumped when his fingers met something way softer than a calculator. He cursed his heart for acting out of place, while slowly looking at his hand.

Yep, just as Killer had feared. His hand lay on top of Penguin's, who had grabbed his calculator in turn. Killer cast a quick look at Penguin, but when he noticed their eyes met, he immediately looked back at their hands again.

He swallowed. "That's my calculator," he said, and he placed Penguin's hand next to the devise, ignoring his rapidly beating heart.

"I've forgotten mine," Penguin explained. "Can't I borrow yours for a bit?"

"No," Killer answered. "I don't care." _No one can know. No one can know,_ he repeated inside his head. Of course he cared enough to lend his calculator to Penguin, as long as there wouldn't be a chance of someone finding out Killer was gay. But there _was_ a risk, and he just couldn't take that risk.

"Wow, no need to be so cold," Penguin commented.

Killer snorted. "I thought penguins liked cold."

"What was that, you bastard?!" Penguin lost it. Did that bastard seriously start making jokes about his name _again_? He would not let that slide easily this time. If he did, Killer would just keep making jokes like that for the rest of the year.

"Oh come on, that one was too easy to pass!" Killer commented with a smirk.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not calling you a murderer either, am I? Just because you've got a stupid name like that?" Penguin hadn't even noticed he had raised his voice, nor that he had stood up.

"Penguin," he heard the teacher say in the background. But he didn't care, and neither did Killer.

"If you did, I would give you a reason to call me that." Killer stood up as well, trying to look threateningly, but Penguin wasn't intimidated, even though Killer was almost a foot taller.

"Killer!" Tashigi now sounded a little angry as well.

"Ha! Was that supposed to be a threat? Like you even _could_ kill me!" Penguin shot back.

Around them, some of their classmates had started to bang their fists on their tables, chanting "Fight! Fight!" But neither of them really noticed it.

Killer looked down on Penguin. "Is that an invitation to try?" Damn, he really wouldn't mind it kissing those lips right now. But of course, he couldn't. He knew that. So instead, he grabbed Penguin's shirt, and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"Are you mad?!" Penguin reacted, and he tried to plant his knee between Killer's legs. However, the blond was just in time to avoid a painful collision with his crotch, by blocking the hit with his leg.

That was when Killer suddenly realized how close they were standing to each other, and how much physical contact they had. He felt his face heat up, and backed off, just the moment Ms Tashigi was pulling him back as well.

"Eustass, Trafalgar, what do you think you're doing?" She said, trying to look sternly at the both of them.

Killer turned his head away and sat down on his chair again, without saying anything.

"Don't think you can just continue this class as if nothing happened! To the principal's office!" she pointed at the door. When Killer stood up again and started packing his bag, she turned to Penguin. "Both of you!"

Penguin didn't say a word either, while he packed his back and left the room. Tashigi walked with them towards the principal's office, probably to make sure they wouldn't start fighting again. But Penguin didn't really feel like fighting anymore. He was still angry at Killer, but couldn't really recall why he had let it get so out of hand. It wasn't like him to get so mad, but Killer somehow got under his skin.

When they reached the principal's office, Tashigi knocked at the door and opened it. "These two men started to fight in the middle of the class," she said as she pushed them into the office. "I still have a class to teach, but I'll stop by after that." When principal Shakky nodded to her, she left the room.

"Gentlemen, take a seat," Shakky said, pushing her glasses a little lower down her nose so she could look over them.

Both sat down quietly, Penguin cast a short look at Killer, but the latter seemed to be in his own world, view slightly cast down.

"What are your names?" Shakky asked, but before either of them could answer, she turned towards Killer. "You're the Eustass kid, aren't you?"

Killer crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Kid's my father, yes. My name is Eustass Killer."

"Hm, yeah, I remember your dad," the principal muttered. "And what about you?" she asked Penguin.

"I'm Trafalgar Penguin, Ms," he answered.

She wrote it down and then looked at them again, the glasses giving her an even sterner look. "Care to tell me what happened?"

Both of them stayed silent for a while. Killer didn't want to be reminded of how stupid this whole thing was, how he used his own frustrations to start a fight with the person he actually liked.

Penguin thought it was stupid too, but mainly hoped his father wouldn't hear about this. So after a while of awkward silence, he sighed. "We got into a fight, but it was just because of a misunderstanding. It won't happen again."

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Killer turn his head towards him. Before them, Shakky raised an eyebrow. "I may hope so. What was the misunderstanding about?"

"A calculator," Killer said before Penguin had even time to think of something. "It was silly, really."

"A calculator is a reason to start fighting?" Shakky asked them.

The two of them stayed silent. Well, the calculator _was_ what started it… just maybe not the reason it escalated.

"You're in high-school, boys, so I would advise you to not behave like you're still in primary school." Shakky pushed her glasses higher up her nose again and leaned back in her chair. "Well, if you understand how silly it was, and you can look each other in the eye again, I'll let you go with a warning, this time." She stayed silent for a bit. "So, can you?"

Killer and Penguin looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, Ms."

"Good. I'll talk to Ms Tashigi later, to hear her side of the story." She nodded once. "You may return to your class now."

Killer nodded, and Penguin sighed relieved. A warning wasn't that bad.

"However, I _will_ have to inform your parents about this," Shakky added, and Penguin's mood immediately dropped again.

Without another word, Killer and Penguin stepped out of the office, and closed the door behind them. Both kept standing there for a moment, not saying anything.

Penguin cast a look at the clock. There were still ten minutes left of their math class. He should go back, but he really didn't feel like facing Tashigi again, right now. He looked at Killer, who still hadn't moved either. "Shall we stay away?"

Killer looked back at him and chuckled. "Yeah, let's do that.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few minutes before his last class of the day was finished, when Killer got a text message. Expecting one of his friends to send him a dumb message, he was surprised when his phone said it was from 'Dad'. Killer frowned. He had a hunch what this message would be about, but he couldn't imagine why it couldn't wait until Killer would be home. So he opened the message.

"I'm waiting outside in the car. You can leave your bike at school for a night."

Killer sighed. That was just great. Still, it surprised him a bit. He hadn't expected his dad to react so extremely. It wasn't a secret that Kid hadn't been an exemplary student himself, so he usually didn't say much about it when Killer got into a fight or anything.

The bell rang to announce the end of the class, but Killer didn't particularly hurry to pack his bag. He left the class as one of the last, and was disappointed when he didn't meet any friends who could distract him on his way towards the main exit of the school.

He walked through the door and rolled his eyes. Kid was parked right in front of the exit, which made sure everyone saw their ugly car. Because it wasn't one to be missed, having a giraffe-like print, only with black and bright yellow. Killer really didn't know why Kid liked the car so much, and he hated to be seen with it. So, as fast as possible and without looking at his father, Killer got into the passenger's seat, throwing his bag on the backseat. "Was it really necessary to come pick me up?"

"Yeah," Kid answered as he started the engine. "It's your cousin's birthday and we're expected to come."

Killer was a little relieved that a birthday was the reason for Kid coming to pick him up, and not the fight.

"Meanwhile, we can have a little chat about what happened today."

* * *

Killer strongly disliked family meetings like this. The only reason he hadn't tried to talk himself out of it was because this was the birthday of his favorite cousin. That was to say, one of the few family members he could stand. Most of them were so narrow-minded they only managed to irritate Killer.

His cousin, Apoo, who had turned 22 today, came sitting next to him. "So, Killer, how're you doing?"

Killer shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Trying to survive school and all the idiots in it."

Apoo chuckled. "Those good old days."

Killer kind of envied him, not having to study anymore, as Apoo just got hired as a music teacher, but on the other hand, Killer didn't want to think about getting a job yet either. Studying was relatively easy, at least to him.

"So…" Apoo came a little closer to him and started to talk quietly. "Do you have a girlfriend already?"

Killer rolled his eyes, being positive his cousin wasn't able to see it anyway, due to all the hair covering his face. "No."

"A boyfriend, perhaps?" Apoo continued.

Killer froze. It wasn't that obvious, was it? He looked at Apoo to see if he was serious, but his cousin shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just saying you could tell me if you had, I'm not judging you."

Killer shook his head. "No, I don't have a _boyfriend_." He couldn't help but making it sound like Apoo had suggested something ridiculous. It was self-defense, probably. "It's just not something I'm really interested in right now."

Apoo snorted. "I don't believe that. You're sixteen, I remember being horny all the time at that age."

Killer blushed slightly. He didn't feel comfortable enough with Apoo to discuss that kind of thing with him. "Being horny is something else than wanting a relationship."

Apoo raised his eyebrows and laughed. "So you're having sex with someone?"

"What? No!" Killer really wanted to get out of this situation before it became even more awkward. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Apoo chuckled. "Sure. Have you discovered any nice bands lately?" he asked, because music was something they were both interested in.

Killer was relieved to talk about something else, but still, he was glad to know at least his cousin accepted him for who he was. Unfortunately, he didn't get the same impression of the three other family members that asked him the girlfriend question that day. He would really have to step up his game, if he wanted to keep pretending he wasn't gay.

* * *

Penguin had barely opened the front door when Bepo spurted outside, pulling his owner with him, and barking happily. Penguin gave a pull on the leash. "Not so fast," he commented, as he pulled the door shut behind him. His father was still working, so he was the one who had to take Bepo for a walk.

The dog looked at him, his head slightly downcast, as if he was apologizing for his behavior.

Penguin closed his jacket. "No need to look so sad."

The dog bowed his head some deeper, as if to apologize for looking sad. Penguin shook his head and chuckled. "Alright, let's go."

It was a nice early autumn day, the wind was a little chilly, but the sun made sure it wasn't too cold. Penguin closed his eyes. He loved this weather; the world was slowly making itself ready for winter. He hoped they would get a lot of snow this year. Or ice, that was fine too, as long as it was thick enough to skate on.

He didn't mind much where they were going, he just let Bepo lead him to wherever he wanted. Penguin knew he should actually make it a short walk and start on his homework, but he really didn't feel like doing homework. And taking Bepo for a nice long walk seemed like the perfect excuse not to be doing what he actually should.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when Penguin realized they were in a part of the city that he barely knew. He never had any reason to come here, even though it wasn't that far from his house. He just hoped he would be able to find his way back again.

While he wandered farther into the foreign street, he saw a hideous looking car driving into the street, way faster than the speed limit around here. Penguin raised his eyebrows when the yellow and black car made a sharp turn and drove up the driveway of one of the houses.

After having stopped for a moment, he started walking again. Not being able to suppress his curiosity, Penguin walked past the driveway and looked at what kind of person would drive such a car.

The door at the driver's side opened and a man with bright red hair stepped out of it. He did look almost as ridiculous as his car, though Penguin thought he was kind of handsome, in a certain light, and if you liked older men. Or maybe he was someone his father would like. No, he didn't want to think about dates for his father. Besides, Law had better taste than that.

The man looked annoyed when he stepped out of the car. "You know what, next time you're driving. It's about time you get your driver's license anyway."

"I'll start driving when you buy another car," another voice came from the vehicle. The door on the passenger's side opened and a blond guy, all too familiar to Penguin, got out of the car. "A better one! I wouldn't want to be caught dead inside this piece of shit."

Penguin wondered if it was too late to hide anywhere, when Bepo started barking. Both Killer and the man who was presumably his dad – though he didn't look very dad-like – looked up. The red haired man only cast a short look at the dog and then started to walk in the direction of the house, but Killer seemed to be frozen in place.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Killer's father stopped and turned around to only now notice Penguin. "Oh, you know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's from my school," Killer answered. "Just go inside, I'll deal with him."

"Alright," Eustass Senior said and he continued his way.

"So, you gonna answer my question or not?" Killer asked as he stepped a little closer to Penguin.

"I was just passing by," Penguin answered, shrugging. He pretended not to care, but inside he felt a little victorious for finding out where Killer lived. He didn't even know why, it wasn't like he'd ever do something with that information, but still, it felt good to know. "I wondered who would drive in such a hideous car. I can't say I'm surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean? I hate that car just as much as you do. I can't help it that my father has no taste whatsoever," Killer defended himself. He wasn't sure why he made the effort, though. What did he care what Penguin thought of him? He wanted nothing to do with the guy. It might even be better if Penguin thought badly about him. It would only make things easier.

"Still, he's your dad, you can't be that different," Penguin joked. Somehow, he couldn't help teasing Killer some more. He surprised himself a little though; he usually didn't talk this much to people he didn't know well. Killer was just easy to talk to, he discovered. Well, easy to mock, easy to get angry at. Maybe 'talking' wasn't the right word.

"Yeah, you're right, you're probably just like your dad as well," Killer shot back.

Penguin wanted to protest, but at that moment Bepo began barking loudly again. The dog walked towards Killer and began sniffing at him. To Penguin's surprise, he saw a smile on Killer's face.

"Is he yours?" Killer asked. "Or is it a she?"

"He's mine, yes. His name's Bepo."

Killer squatted down so he was almost at the same level as the dog and started to pet him. "He looks like a small polar bear," he said, chuckling, as he ruffled Bepo's fur lovingly. He added in a softer tone to the dog, "Hey, Bepo."

"That's probably why I like him so much," Penguin admitted. However, he was a little confused. Why was Killer acting so kind towards him all of a sudden? Or at least towards his dog. He'd never thought Killer was such an animal lover.

Killer seemed to realize the same thing, as he suddenly got up, the smile gone from his face. "Of course, it's a nice addition to your arctic family. Let me guess, your dad's a seal and your mom is a… killer whale?"

Penguin's mood turned dark and he looked angry Killer. "Don't you dare say something about my mom!"

Killer snorted. "Or what?"

Before Penguin could try to kill Killer, Bepo barked again.

"You should leave," Killer said. "And take your polar bear with you."

Penguin still had enough sense in him to not start fighting here in front of Killer's house, so he gave in for this time. "Fine." He pulled on Bepo's leash. "I'll see you at bio."

"If it's really necessary," Killer mumbled, before he walked towards his front door.

Penguin sighed and started to walk into the direction he'd come from, hoping the way back wouldn't be too hard to find. All the while he thought about what happened. Mostly about finding out where Killer lived. He could now visit him at any time, if he wanted. Not that he had any reason to want that… He could also spy on him. If he wanted. Or maybe he should just take a walk in that direction more often. Bepo had led him here after all, so it seemed the dog liked this neighborhood. Yeah, that had to be a good reason to come here more often. Not that that had anything to do with Killer's home anymore, of course. It was just a funny coincidence his house was in the same area.


	4. Chapter 4

Penguin closed the door behind him and let Bepo off the leash so he could walk around the house freely. When he entered the living room, he saw his father sitting on the couch with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Where did you come from?" Law asked in a tone that didn't predict much good.

Penguin tried to pretend he didn't know what his father probably would want to talk to him about. "I just took Bepo for a walk." He shrugged. "A long walk."

"Sit with me." Law's eyes went from Penguin to the couch in front of him, and back.

Penguin sighed, but sat down anyway, throwing his feet on the table. He didn't have to look at Law to know that action earned him another displeased look.

Still, Law didn't comment on it. "So, you want to tell me what happened today?"

Penguin shrugged again. "Nothing." But when Law stayed silent, waiting for the truth, Penguin knew he had to come clean. "I got into a stupid fight with this guy. It was nothing."

"What guy? What did he do? Why did you fight?"

"Geez, I told you, it was nothing." Penguin rolled his eyes, but removed his feet from the table – it wasn't as much fun when his father didn't complain about it. "It was just a guy in math class that insulted me, so I insulted him back. Give it a rest."

Law looked a little more relaxed already, but wasn't done yet. "Depends, will it happen again?"

"No, dad," Penguin answered, because he knew that was what Law wanted to hear anyway. He stood up, heading towards his room.

"You promise?" Law wanted to know.

"Yeah, sure," Penguin said as he walked up the stairs. The sound of his bedroom door falling shut behind him was the sign that he was definitely done talking about it.

* * *

Penguin entered the biology classroom and immediately noticed that Killer was already sitting at a table. A different one from last time, but since the bell had only just rung, there weren't many seats taken yet. That also included the one next to Killer. Penguin thought about sitting there for a brief moment, but then decided against it. It would probably be better if he wouldn't look for a fight today.

So he moved to the desk behind Killer and sat down there. He didn't know what it was about the guy, but he had to admit he was drawn to Killer. He could be an asshole, but Penguin had also seen his nice side; when Killer first complimented him on his drawings, and when he had met Bepo the other day. Penguin guessed the two different sides of him were what made him interested in Killer. Maybe.

When Penguin had unpacked his books, he spent the rest of the time, before the teacher started the class, on staring at Killer – he wouldn't know it anyway. His hair was actually looking soft, Penguin noticed. It made him wonder how he did that. That long wavy hair couldn't be easy to keep clean and untangled. Penguin's hands itched to grab a strand and feel if the hair was really as soft as it looked, but when he slightly stretched out his arm in Killer's direction, the teacher cleared his throat.

"Penguin, do I have your attention as well?"

Penguin pulled his hand back and straightened his back. "Yes, sir." But he didn't miss the curious look Killer cast over his shoulder for just a second.

* * *

It was Friday night and Killer was hanging with some friends in their regular pub. He wasn't sure it had been a good idea to come, since his friends were planning to 'get everyone laid', as they put it. Killer knew it was mostly big talk, as he was pretty sure his closest friends were still virgins, and they would be happy if they just kissed some girl. Still, Killer didn't look forward to getting caught up in the game of girl-hunting. He had, however, been persuaded by the fact that his favorite local band, the Hawkins Pirates, would perform in the pub this evening.

Wire knew some other guys at the pub, and one of them was old enough to get them all beer. So now they were all standing at a table, drinking beer, and checking out girls.

"That blonde is nice," Wire nodded into the direction of a girl that stood near the small stage, watching the band play. "She seems like your type, Heat."

Heat took some time to look at her. "Yeah, she looks cute," he agreed. "She doesn't really look like the type to listen to this kind of music, though."

"Well, go talk to her," Killer encouraged his friend. "That seems like a good subject to start a conversation."

Heat hesitated. "I don't know, man…"

"If you don't do it, I will," Gambia, one of Wire's friends, said.

Heat, who didn't seem to like the guy very much, took another gulp of his beer, before slamming the glass down on the table. "Fine." He slowly walked towards the girl, while the group at the table chuckled.

"So, what's your type?" the other guy – Killer remembered they called him Bart – asked.

Killer shrugged. "I don't have a type," he answered, and hoped that would end the conversation.

"Aww, come on, everyone has a type." Bart turned towards his friend. "What's his type, Wire?"

Wire narrowed his eyes as he looked at Killer. "I honestly don't know. I can't remember I've ever seen him with a girl…"

"Dude, how old are you?!" Gambia asked.

"I'm sixteen," Killer answered, and tried to come up with something before they could ask the next question. "I guess I just like the curvy kind of girls. You know, the kind with a bit of ass and nice breasts." He couldn't believe he just said that. Well, whatever, he did decide he had to step up his game.

"Who doesn't?" Bart snorted. "Anything else?" he asked, while fumbling with his septum ring.

Killer shrugged. "I'll just let you know if I see someone I like, okay?"

" _When_ you see someone," Wire corrected him. "You're not gonna leave without even having tried."

"She has a boyfriend," Heat reported about the girl, as he returned to the group.

"Too bad, man." Killer patted him on the back.

"Wow, pink power coming in!" Gambia announced, and the group turned to face the door.

"Oh, it's Perona and Bonney, from our school," Wire said.

"Which one's the lolita one? She's cute!" Gambia seemed almost ready to jump her.

"No!" Killer, Wire, and Heat called in union.

"She's awful. She makes you feel terrible about yourself," Heat explained.

Killer nodded. "And Heat should know, he dated her."

However, Gambia had already waved at them, and the girls were headed towards their group. "She can't be that bad."

"Hey, but Killer, don't you like Bonney?" Wire asked. "She's got nice curves," he said in a teasing tone, poking his friend in the ribs.

Killer's first instinct was to protest, but he changed his mind just in time. "She's… not bad, I guess." Yes, that was the right answer for a straight guy.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Bonney asked when the two girls reached them. "Oh, you've got beer, get us some!"

"Why would we?" Bart asked, even if it didn't seem like he expected an answer.

Bonney put a fake smile on her face. "Because we're nice company and we'll stay if we get beer." Her smile dropped. "Who are you anyway?"

Bart stared at her for a while, and Killer didn't expect him to answer anymore, when he did after all. "I'm Bartelomeo, and this is my man Gambia."

Killer had completely missed the fact that Bart was apparently not his full name.

"And you must be Perona," Gambia said to the other girl.

She pouted. "How un-cute! Have you been gossiping about me?"

"Yes," answered Bartelomeo.

"Not at all!" said Gambia at the same time. He shot his friend a deadly look. "They just told us who you were, that's all. Let me get you a beer."

"That'd be great!" Bonney said, a real smile returning to her face. "And get some snacks too!" she yelled after him when Gambia made his way to the bar.

They drank some beer, listened to music, talked a bit, and drank some more beer. Killer needed the alcohol, as he had decided today was the day he would not be gay. And Wire was right, Bonney wasn't bad. She ate a lot, but she was a nice girl. And after some talking he learned she was a fan of the Hawkins Pirates as well, so she and Killer talked a lot about them. At the end they even agreed to go to their next gig in town together.

After finishing his third beer, Killer decided he was feeling bold enough to take the next step. He carefully draped his arm around Bonney's shoulder. She didn't seem to mind, and a soon after, she even wrapped her arm around his waist as well.

Killer was very aware of the fact that Bonney was coming closer and closer to him, and he knew it would be only a matter of time before she'd try to kiss him. He really needed another beer for that. But when he looked around, he saw that Gambia had gone missing, and so had Perona. Killer mentally shook his head. The guy just didn't want to listen to them, did he? Unfortunately, that meant there was no one left old enough to buy beer.

"Why don't we go stand some closer to the stage?" Bonney asked.

Killer only heard 'away from the others' in her question, but still agreed. He had to give this a try. Maybe a girl wouldn't be so bad, especially when it was Bonney.

The Hawkins Pirates just started their slowest and most romantic song when the two of them had found a spot, and Bonney immediately began dancing with him. Killer tried to relax and enjoy the moment, and was glad he had the past few beers to help him with the nerves. They were still there, but he could push them aside, at least a little. When he noticed she leaned in again, he leaned in too. Before he realized what he was doing, they were kissing. Her lips were soft and felt nice against his own, and it felt good enough that he tried using his tongue. Bonney immediately granted him access.

It was not bad. Not at all. Even if Killer didn't have any material to compare it to, he thought Bonney was a good kisser. It felt nice. But it also felt wrong. Especially when he opened his eyes again and was reminded of the fact that it was a girl, he had been kissing with. Well, since it had been pretty nice, maybe he could get used to the fact that she was a girl. He wasn't that opposed to the idea…

"You're not a bad kisser," Bonney commented.

Killer chuckled a little nervously. "You're pretty good yourself."

They danced some more, and after a while they went back to their friends, who all made whooping sounds when they arrived, holding hands.

Killer chuckled, embarrassed. "Shut up."

Gambia and Perona had returned to the group as well, but they didn't seem to have worked out, seeing as there was a big gap between the two. Bonney took it upon herself to fill that gap, and left Killer at his friend's side.

Said friends poked him in the ribs. "And you didn't want to come!" Wire said.

Killer chuckled again. "Yeah, ironic, isn't it?" _Ironic indeed_ , he thought, because at the end of the night, the gay guy of the group was the only one who ended up with a girl.

* * *

He got home a little too late, but Killer managed sneak in without his father noticing it. Lying in bed, he thought about what happened tonight. He'd had his first kiss. Not that he thought his first kiss was more special than his tenth, but still, he had kissed. A week ago he'd still thought he wouldn't have his first kiss while he was in high school, let alone with a girl. But at least now he could say he was dating a girl, so that should satisfy annoying family members and others wo asked those kind questions.

After a while, he finally fell asleep. But even then, he dreamed about the kiss. However, in his dream he was forced to kiss again and again. Finally, after what felt like a thousand kisses, he got to terms with it. When he did, he broke the kiss and opened his eyes. Only then he noticed the female features of Bonney's face had changed into male features, her long pink hair changed into short dark locks, and her characteristic green hat was replaced by a ridiculous cap. Killer saw there was something written on the cap, but he couldn't read it. Still, he didn't have to, he already knew what it said. There was only one person he knew who wore a cap with his name on it.

Killer smiled, as he knew everything was alright now.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend was relatively boring for Penguin. He did all his homework for the next week, played some video games with Shachi, and watched some Netflix. Nothing special, like most of his weekends. But he was glad he had done all his homework, as he was now well prepared for school. After the first two hours of English, however, Ms. Tashigi appeared to be sick, so he had a free period instead of math.

He was a little disappointed because he had done all his homework for once, and then the teacher wasn't there to see it, but then he realized Shachi had a scheduled free period, so he wouldn't have to be alone this hour. He made his way towards the canteen, and found his friend already sitting there, just as he'd hoped. Dropping his bag on the table, and startling Shachi with that, Penguin flopped down on one of the chairs. "Tashigi is sick," he explained.

Shachi, wearing his own typical head and the shades he always wore when he wasn't in class, leaned back into his chair. "Why does that sound like you're unhappy with it?"

Penguin shrugged. "I just made all my homework for once." And somehow, he felt like he missed the excitement from last week's math class. Sure, it hadn't been fun, being called to the principal's office, but Penguin had to admit he didn't dislike the attention he'd been getting from Killer, even if it had only lead to fighting.

Shachi snorted. "Nerd. You're just trying to impress Tashigi because you got into a fight in her class, last week."

Penguin chuckled. "Maybe." He scanned the canteen, to see who else were around. The area was quite empty, however, since most people had classes at this hour, and some people chose to hang out outside. There were only two other tables occupied, and there were a few people in the alternative's corner. Penguin caught himself looking for Killer, but didn't see him. Only a few people from the year above them, and a pink haired girl Penguin knew was from their year, but her name had escaped him, since he didn't have any classes with her.

"Peng?" Shachi waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, what?" Penguin said, as he realized his friend must have said something.

Shachi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Nothing, never mind. I just said you should come back to our old math class. It's boring without you."

Penguin chuckled. "Or you just get better at math and join my new math class." He stuck out his tongue teasingly. There were two levels of math classes, but Penguin knew very well Shachi was not good enough to join the advanced class.

At that moment, Penguin spotted a head full of blond hair, just walking into the canteen. Killer was accompanied by his friend Heat, and they immediately went towards the alternative's corner. The pink girl stood up and walked towards them. She took Killer's hand in hers, and kissed him on his mouth.

Penguin felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. What was he watching? He really disliked what he was seeing, but still couldn't tear his gaze away. It took a moment before he found his voice back. "Are they a thing?" Penguin heard how the words came out of his mouth, sounding like he was talking about something incredibly gross.

Shachi turned around to look in the same direction as his friend. "Bonney and Killer? Huh, it seems like it, if they way they're eating each other's face is anything to go by."

Penguin tore his gaze away from them. "Didn't see that coming." He also hadn't expected it to give him such a bad feeling. It was only then that Penguin realized he had started to like Killer.

"Yeah," Shachi agreed. "I'd always thought Bonney was gay."

Penguin raised his eyebrows. "Why?" If Bonney really was gay, this whole relationship thing might be fake, and Killer would be single again soon, probably. Especially if Shachi had proof for his claims.

"I don't know." Shachi shrugged. "Just the way she acts, I guess. Did you see her eat? I mean, probably, she eats like all the time, but it's like a pig. Besides, she sits like a man too."

Penguin frowned. "Yeah, well, not everyone fits your stereotypes." He had expected more from Shachi than to assume things based on stereotypes.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you'd get angry."

"I'm not angry," Penguin answered. "Just disappointed."

"Well, stereotypes are stereotypes for a reason… Can't blame me for thinking it," Shachi said.

Penguin shrugged and looked back at the couple in the corner. A shiver went down his spine. "It looks really awkward."

"Then don't look at them," Shachi suggested. "Are you jealous or something?"

"No," Penguin said before he realized that he probably _was_. _Oh well, time to get over it then_.

* * *

He didn't get over it. It was terrible. The more he saw Killer and Bonney together, the more he thought about them, the more he hated it. By the end of the week, Penguin couldn't deny it any longer; he had a crush on Killer.

Biology came, and Penguin was debating whether or not to sit next to Killer, as the spot was still free. He kind of wanted to, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he should give himself any hope. Killer was obviously in a relationship, so Penguin didn't stand a chance. Still, it was nice to fantasize about what could happen if… High school relationships sometimes lasted only a week, so maybe they would break up.

Penguin had been standing near the entrance of the classroom for so long, thinking about what to do, that someone else had taken the place next to Killer. Well, that solved one problem. Penguin decided to take the seat in front of Killer, as that one was still free, and he wouldn't have the opportunity to get distracted by the sight of long blond hair.

The start of the class went well, Penguin was able to focus on the teacher's story, and even made a lot of notes. But after fifty minutes the teacher announced a short break, and Penguin grew restless again. It didn't take long before he turned halfway around, just far enough to see what Killer was doing. For a moment their eyes met, before Killer turned away to look at his phone.

Seeing as Killer didn't seem to be doing anything important, and Penguin was desperate for some form of attention from him. Besides, he had to get something off his chest. "So…" he started, "you and Bonney? Are you really a thing?"

"Yeah," Killer answered without looking up from his phone. "Got a problem with that?"

Penguin shrugged. "It looks fake."

Killer froze. "It isn't!" he said, annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Penguin couldn't help himself. If a comment like that already got on his nerves…

Killer put his phone down on the table a little more aggressively than necessary. "Of course I'm sure!" he said, loud enough for the whole classroom to hear it. "What's your problem? Can't get a girlfriend yourself?"

Penguin frowned. "Of course I can! If I wanted to!"

Killer snorted. "Yeah sure. Why wouldn't you want a girlfriend? You just can't get anyone."

"You know what?" Penguin said angrily. "You're an ass!" And somehow, he was glad he was reminded of that again. Still, it kind of hurt that Killer thought he couldn't get anyone, as that probably meant he found Penguin unattractive. Well, two could play that game. "And Bonney must be blind to want to date you!"

* * *

 _Well, that was clear_ , Killer thought. Penguin thought he was an ass, and an ugly ass at that. While he hated to hear that, he was also glad. Killer had a girlfriend and the only other thread to his heterosexuality at the moment hated him. That was good. Still, he felt hurt and angry. And the fact that everyone was watching, didn't help either. He couldn't just brush these comments off anymore.

Killer reached over his table, aiming to grab Penguin's throat. But Penguin moved away in time, and instead Killer got a hold of his cap. The moment it left his head, Penguin really seemed to get pissed.

"Give it back!" he yelled, as he tried to grab the cap from Killer's hand.

Killer's reflexes were just fast enough to dodge him, but he was slightly distracted by the short, dark brown locks on Penguin's head. It was something he rarely saw, but still, he didn't think it was the first time. At least he wasn't surprised by how his hair looked.

Penguin made another attempt at getting his cap back, but since Killer was taller and kept the headwear far above his head, Penguin couldn't reach it. He looked silly trying, but at the same time it was kind of cute. Until Penguin gave him a firm push against his chest. Well, Killer still thought it was cute, but banished that thought from his head, and got angry again. If not at Penguin, it was at himself for letting such thoughts get to him.

"You wanna fight?" Killer snarled. "Really? Again?!"

"Just give my cap back, you fucking–" Penguin pushed him into someone else's desk, which actually hurt a little. The force had moved him and the desk backwards.

Killer pushed him back. "Don't touch me!"

That only fired Penguin up more, and he came at Killer with bared teeth.

"Enough!" the voice of their teacher interrupted them. The man had left the room to get some coffee, but was now standing in the door opening. "Both of you, to the principal's office!"

Killer groaned, not looking forward to sitting across Ms. Shakky again _at all_. "I'm sorry," he quickly said, and placed Penguin's cap back on its owner's head. "It won't happen again." He pulled the desk behind him straight again and sat down on his chair, hoping the teacher would let them continue class.

"Now, Killer." The teacher was standing next to him now, looking sternly at him.

Penguin had already begun to pack his things and was headed for the door. Killer sighed, and followed his example. The teacher dropped them off at Shakky's office to make sure they wouldn't go wandering off into another direction, and to explain that he caught them fighting.

Shakky looked at them over her glasses and sighed. "You two again?" She nodded to the biology teacher to signal she'd take it from there. "Sit down," she said to Penguin and Killer.

They did what she asked, but reluctantly. Killer really didn't feel like another talk from the principal. It hadn't helped last time, and he didn't see why it would help this time. Penguin just shouldn't provoke him like that.

"Alright, before we start, since this is the second time in, what, two weeks? I'll have to get your parents here to talk this out as well," Shakky informed them. "Do you think they'd be available right now, or do we have to wait until later, when they're home from their jobs?"

Neither of them answered for a while, both not looking forward to get the parent's involved at all.

"Either your mother or father will do, if both is not possible," Shakky tried to get them talking.

"My mom's dead," Penguin answered.

Shakky nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of that."

Killer hadn't known that either. Which meant it was probably not something that happened recently, or he would have heard something about it. And Shakky would probably know about it as well. But it did explain why Penguin had reacted so viciously when Killer had called his mother a killer whale. Killer sighed. "I have no contact with my mother anymore, but I'm sure my father would stop whatever he's doing to talk about how I fucked up." He looked from Shakky to Penguin and back. "Not that it was my fault."

"Language, please, mister Eustass," Shakky warned him, but he could hear her heart wasn't in it.

Then she turned to Penguin. "Mister Trafalgar, what about your father?"

Penguin shrugged. "He's probably not available for like, ever. He's a busy man," he tried. But neither Killer nor Shakky believed that.

"I'm sure he can make some time for this." Shakky picked up the phone that was on her desk. "Is he at work right now?"

Penguin shrugged again. "Dunno, he works irregular shifts at the hospital, so I'm not sure."

"Right, let's try him first, then." Shakky typed something in on her computer and then called Penguin's father.

While she called, Killer peaked at Penguin from under his hair. His cap was firmly placed on his head again, effectively hiding most of his hair. But Killer liked that he had seen his hair, it kinda felt like a privilege, even though it hadn't been with Penguin's consent. Killer imagined a situation in which Penguin would take off his cap for him voluntarily. Somehow, he could only imagine that happening inside a bedroom. Where he'd probably take more off than only his cap. Killer felt his cheek heat up and quickly looked the other way. _Fuck Penguin!_ He hated him. He hated him for fucking with his brain like this.

After not too long Shakky cleared her throat. Killer hadn't even noticed she'd put down the phone, too absorbed by his own thoughts.

"So," Shakky started, "both your fathers have agreed to come here as soon as possible. Hopefully, we'll sort this out quickly when they get here."


	6. Chapter 6

"I came as quickly as I could." The sound of his father's voice reached them even before he appeared in the doorway. "What did he do?" Kid asked, his face already displaying annoyance.

Killer rolled his eyes. It was just like he had expected; his father always assumed every bad thing was his fault.

Kid cast a quick look at Penguin, who didn't look back. "Who's this?"

"Mr. Eustass, thank you for coming," Shakky greeted him. "Please sit down next to your son. We'll be waiting for Penguin's father to arrive before we start."

Kid snorted – probably because he heard Penguin's name for the first time – but did as Shakky asked. Then he looked at Penguin again. "Aren't you that boy who came to our house a little while ago?"

Penguin still didn't look at him when he answered, he just shrugged. "I just walked by."

"So, what did you do, did you two get into a fight?" Kid obviously didn't want to wait until Penguin's father arrived, and Killer just wished he would shut up. It was so embarrassing that his father had to get involved in this. But Kid didn't stop. "Wait, is this the same guy you fought with last time?"

"Yes, Mr. Eustass – can I call you Kid?" Shakky asked. "It feels like yesterday when you went to this school to get into trouble."

Killer couldn't help but grin. He liked that Shakky reminded his father of that. He knew Shakky was older than she looked and that she had already been a teacher at this school when his father attended it. But, as Killer expected, Kid declined her request.

"Ms. Shakky?" Another male voice came from the doorway.

Killer looked up at who he presumed was Penguin's dad, and frankly, it wasn't hard to see where Penguin got his good looks from.

"Yes, come inside and close the door behind you, please, Mr. Trafalgar," Shakky answered.

Penguin's father did what she said, but not before casting a short look at Killer and taking his sweet time to look at Kid, a small smirk forming on his lips while doing so. Eventually, he sat down.

"So, I asked you both to come, since the boys got into their second fight in a short while," Shakky began. "You might recall I gave you a phone call the first time, less than two weeks ago. Killer, Penguin, does one of you want to tell us all what happened today?"

It was silent for a moment, before Penguin said, "He stole my cap, so I tried to get it back."

"I accidentally got hold of his cap! And only after he said my relationship was fake!" Killer defended himself.

He could see Kid's head turn sharply towards him. "Relationship? You have a girlfriend?"

Killer felt his cheeks heat up. This was not how or when he wanted to tell his father. "Well, I'm dating this girl, yes."

"And why would that be fake?" Kid asked.

"I don't know, ask him!" Killer snarled. However, he really hoped he wouldn't actually ask Penguin. Killer didn't want to know what the reason was that Penguin had said it looked fake. What if he said something that would out him?

"Gentlemen, please, what the argument was about isn't really important," Shakky interrupted them. "Fact is that it escalated into a fight, where half the classroom was redecorated, or so I've been told."

"Which is interesting," Trafalgar Senior said, "because Penguin had promised me it wouldn't happen again." No one in the room missed his accusing tone.

"Well maybe you should learn your son to keep his promises then," Kid told him. He got a scowl in return.

"So I should just let others steal my stuff?!" Penguin sounded angry, but didn't look at anyone specifically.

"That is not what we mean," Shakky tried to soothe him. "I think the problem with the both of you is that you don't recognize each other's boundaries. Last time it was about a calculator? This time it's about a cap and a relationship. May I suggest you both keep to yourself and your own stuff? Penguin's cap is his and you shouldn't touch that without his permission," she told Killer. When she thought her words had come through, she turned towards Penguin. "And Killer's relationship is his concern, and you have no reason to judge that or comment on that when he doesn't ask for your opinion."

"Well said," Kid commented. "Can we go now?"

Penguin's father leaned back to look at him. "You wanna leave already? We are just getting to know each other."

"If we all agree to honor this agreement, then yes, you can go," Shakky answered Kid's question.

"Good. Let's go." He stood up and urged Killer to follow him.

Killer did as his father wanted, but made sure not to mention they still had half an hour of bio left. Kid immediately walked him towards the car, that was once again parked in front of the main entrance.

"Geez, can't you at least park like two blocks away?" Killer mumbled. "Or, you know, walk here or something?"

"Just get in," Kid ordered him.

Killer sighed, but got into the passenger's seat anyway, throwing his backpack on the backseat.

"You shouldn't let that boy get under your skin so much," Kid told him while he started the car. It was a nicer comment than Killer had expected. "Now, tell me about the girl."

Killer shrugged. "Not much to tell," he said, while turning up the sound of the car radio. The words 'gay bar, gay bar' exploded out of the speakers. Killer quickly changed the channel, trying to keep his calm. "Stupid music," he mumbled. But his father only seemed to be interested in the loudness of the music and turned it down a little.

"What do you mean 'not much to tell'? She's your first girlfriend, right?" Kid studied his face, before driving away.

"Yeah, so?"

"When I had my first girlfriend, I couldn't stop talking about her," Kid replied.

Killer snorted. "Yeah, I bet you were one of those guys who bragged about all the girls they had."

"Well, I was proud to be with a beautiful girl, so I didn't mind talking about her, no." Kid glanced at him. "Or is she ugly?"

Killer frowned. "No, of course not."

"Then tell me, what's her name, how did you two meet?" Kid kept asking. "And when will I meet her?"

"Uh, never. I don't want to chase her away." Killer folded his arms in front of his chest. "Her name's Bonney and she's in my year. But this whole thing started in a bar, last week."

"Okay, so did you already…" Kid left the question unfinished.

"What, have sex?" Killer filled it in for him. "Really, dad? First of all: like I would tell you. Secondly: we've been dating for a week! So, no."

"Well, there are people who bang on their first date."

"I do not want to hear the word 'bang' from your mouth," Killer commented.

"Just, promise me, when you do have sex, please, use protection," Kid said in all seriousness.

Killer snorted again. "Of course. I'm not stupid. I won't become a teen dad." He couldn't help but add, "I'm not like you."

Kid didn't seem impressed by what his son had meant as an insult. He knew how hard it had been to get a child when he was only seventeen, and how easily it could have been prevented. He just nodded. "Good."

Killer saw this as a moment to end the conversation and turned up the volume of the radio again. "Rejoice and love yourself today, 'Cause baby you were born this way," Lady Gaga sang to him.

 _Well, fuck the music today_ , Killer thought as he turned the sound off completely.

* * *

The first break on Monday came as a huge relief for Penguin. His bag hit the table with a loud thud, directly followed by his butt that hit the chair.

"Wow, he let you go?" Shachi said quasi surprised.

"Believe me, if it wasn't for school, I would still be grounded," Penguin answered. The weekend had been a hell. As soon as they had come home after school on Friday, Law had declared he wasn't to leave the house before he had to go to school again. He hadn't even been allowed to walk Bepo. But to be fair, that was because they both knew he would take Bepo as an excuse to meet up with his friend. Law had also forbidden anyone to visit him, so he hadn't seen Shachi all weekend.

"I'm just glad he didn't take my PC. But that was only because I needed it for homework, I swear." Penguin let his eyes wander around the auditorium, unconsciously searching for the reason he was grounded.

"It goes a bit far to ground you for just defending yourself, though," Shachi commented.

"Yeah," Penguin agreed when his eyes had found Killer on the other side of the hall. "And it's not like he never got into a fight himself…"

"Then why did he have to punish you like that?"

Penguin shrugged, still looking at Killer, who had his arm wrapped around Bonney. But somehow, he still seemed to be keeping her at a slight distance, as if he was afraid to hold her too close. "He made me promise it wouldn't happen again, last time, so I guess I didn't keep my promise and that's why he grounded me."

"Ugh, dads…" was Shachi's reaction. "Killer's a dick though. I hate people who take other people's things. I mean, how childish is it to take someone's cap?"

Penguin didn't comment on that. Deep down he knew he had been the one who had consciously provoked Killer. Even though he had hated it when his cap was taken from his head, he was still kind of happy it had been Killer who had taken it. He didn't want to think about how ridiculous that thought was. It seemed he just liked Killer's attention, whether it was positive or negative attention didn't seem to matter.

"Don't you agree?" Shachi asked, and when Penguin looked at his friend, he saw him looking back with raised eyebrows.

Penguin sighed and buried his face in his bag that lay before him. He was so hopeless when he had a crush on someone.

"You alright?" Shachi informed.

Penguin groaned and turned his head so he looked at his friend again. "I think you might have been right, last week."

"Of course," Shachi answered. "I'm always right. But what is this specific thing you're referring to?"

Penguin felt his face heat up. He wasn't sure he was ready to say it out loud, but at the same time he had to talk to someone about it – someone other than Bepo. "About me being jealous."

"Jealous?" Shachi repeated. "Oh, of Killer and Bonney? Is that why you were fighting with him?"

Penguin shrugged. "I guess."

Shachi cast a look in the direction of where Killer and Bonney were standing, although Penguin couldn't see them from his position on his bag. He didn't want to look at them as a couple anymore.

When Shachi looked back at him, he shrugged. "Honestly, I don't think you should be jealous. I just don't see what's attractive about Bonney. She's so… you know? Remember when I thought she was a lesbian?"

Penguin looked him in the eyes to see if he was serious, before snorting. "I'm not interested in Bonney, you idiot."

Shachi frowned. "Then why are you jealous? Are you jealous of what they have? Because to me, that doesn't seem that great either."

"I have a crush on Killer, Shachi." So, that was said. Penguin knew his face was red, but he tried to ignore it.

"Wait, what?" Shachi's eyes widened. "You're gay? No, you can't be! You were crushing on that girl, last year!"

Penguin realized now that he had never really talked about his sexuality. It wasn't that he had kept it a secret, but it had just never come up. A short silence followed, in which Penguin thought about the best way to explain it.

"So, you're bi?" Shachi asked, before his friend could say anything.

Penguin smiled. "I'm pansexual, actually."

"Pan… so, you're attracted to pans?" A playful grin appeared on Shachi's face.

Penguin stuck out his tongue, and even though he knew Shachi was teasing him with that comment, he felt the need to explain. "I'm attracted to people of all genders."

"Huh," Shachi said as he processed that new information. "Cool. So, you like Killer. But Killer has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but since when would I like someone who actually likes me back?" Penguin said. He'd had crushes before, they never turned into anything either.

"If he doesn't like you _yet_ , you'll have to make him like you."

"He has a girlfriend," Penguin pointed out again.

"Yeah, but they can break up…" Shachi looked at him as if he were stupid for thinking that relationship would last. "And maybe he's pansexual too."

"Yeah, you don't really think that," Penguin commented.

Shachi shrugged. "Well, I didn't think it about you either, so, you know, people can surprise you."

"Even _if_ he would be attracted to guys, he hates my guts."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we fought like, two, three times already?" Penguin rolled his eyes. "Besides, he practically said I was unattractive."

"Oh yeah? And what did you say to that?" Shachi asked in a tone that indicated he didn't believe Penuin's story.

Penguin shrugged. "That Bonney had to be blind to date him…"

"And did you mean that?"

"Of course not."

"Then why should his side of the story be any different?"

Penguin didn't answer. He knew Shachi was just trying to cheer him up or boost his confidence or anything, but what if he was right? The chances were slim, but it was not impossible, right? A boy could dream…

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Killer was looking forward to just chilling when he got home. Since Kid would be out, he wouldn't be there to complain if Killer was gaming the whole afternoon. Or if he got a beer from the fridge. Though Kid let him drink a beer every once in a while, he only allowed it on special occasions. Killer smiled at the prospect of a few hours alone, while he opened his locker.

A loud rattling sound woke him from his thoughts. When he looked up, he saw Bonney had let herself fall against the lockers and was now leaning against them.

"Ugh, I don't wanna go home," she complained. "My mom's angry with me."

"Why?" Killer asked.

"She said I 'raided the fridge' again," Bonney said, using her fingers to make air-quotes. She rolled her eyes. "Which is bullshit, of course, I just took some food with me so I wouldn't starve. I'm pretty sure I left something for her."

Killer snorted, as he knew she probably left nothing at all. He didn't know where all the food went that she devoured.

Bonney took a step towards him. "Can't I go home with you?" she asked, reaching out to brush a bit of hair out of his face.

Killer had to restrain himself to not lean out of her reach. "Uhm, well, I…"

"Please?" she asked. She closed the distance between them and kissed him on his lips. He could still taste the salt of the snack she'd been eating earlier.

She let go of him and spoke again. "Or don't you want your parents to see me? I could sneak in…"

"Nah, my father isn't home," Killer said, before he realized that would have been the perfect excuse.

"Even better!" Bonney smiled broadly.

Killer took his books out of his bag and put them into his locker. He tried not to sigh. "Sure, you can come with me."

It wasn't that he didn't want Bonney's company, he actually liked that. The problem was that she wanted to do couple-things, like kissing and cuddling, that still didn't feel natural to Killer. But he could hardly say he didn't want to kiss her, while still pretending to be attracted to her.

So, the way home on his bike, with Bonney sitting on the back, her arms wrapped around him, he tried to convince himself that he was just taking a friend home, and that the occasional kiss was just something they did as friends. If he could convince himself of this, he could probably get accustomed to their relationship.

They arrived at his home sooner than Killer had hoped, and he let her inside. Not sure what to do next, he just asked, "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, what d'ya got?" she asked, taking a break from taking his house in.

Killer shrugged. "A lot; coffee, tea, soda… beer?" he said, suggesting the last, which he was planning to drink anyway.

Bonney looked around until she found a clock, and after giving it a thoughtful look, she shrugged. "Why not."

While Killer walked to the kitchen to get the beverages, he heard Bonney call after him, "Got any snacks too?"

Killer rolled his eyes. "Sure."

When he returned with two beers and a bowl of Doritos, Bonney immediately snatched the bowl and a bottle from his hands, and took a sip of the beer. "Well, show me around," she urged him.

Killer drank some as well. "What's there to show? This is the living room, the toilet is down the hall, upstairs are the bathroom, my room, and my father's bedroom. And no offence, but I'm not going to show you the kitchen."

Bonney raised an eyebrow, while stuffing her mouth with Doritos. "Why not?"

"You know why," Killer said, afraid he would offend her in some way if he would actually explain it.

"Well, at least show me your bedroom then," she said, a sly smile forming on her lips.

"Sure," Killer said, leading the way upstairs.

Bonney followed him, asking, "When will your father be home?"

"Not for a few hours," Killer answered.

"Chill," said Bonney quietly.

Killer opened the door to his bedroom for her. "Well, this is it."

She stepped inside, but not without Killer noticing the bowl he had given her was already half empty.

"Nice room," she commented. "Oh, you've got a Redhair poster!" She nodded towards the large poster that decorated his wardrobe, displaying the hard rock band Redhair, with lead singer Shanks on the foreground.

"Yeah, you like them?"

"Of course!" Bonney put some more Doritos into her mouth – it was not very appealing to look at her eating. "They're awesome!" she added while chewing.

She sat down on his bed, placing the bowl and her bottle of beer on the floor while looking around some more. "And _that_ is a sick guitar."

Killer looked at the electric guitar he had proudly hung on his wall. "Thanks, I got it for my birthday."

"Awesome," Bonney said, and she reached out her hand to grab his. "Come." She pulled him softly towards her.

Even though he felt more comfortable standing, Killer sat down next to her anyway, putting his own half-empty bottle on his nightstand.

"It's nice," Bonney said, while leaning towards him. "Being in your room."

When she kissed him, he just went along with it, not really feeling much anymore. Even though there was always that little voice inside the back of his mind that told him kissing her was wrong, he noticed that he slowly became used to it.

The kiss lasted longer than the ones they had shared as school, and he felt that she became more passionate. He let it happen. It wasn't that bad… she wasn't a bad kisser.

Killer jumped when he suddenly felt Bonney's hand on his crotch, and he broke the kiss abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Bonney asked, not removing her hand, but instead slowly rubbing the place where his dick was hidden in his pants. "Don't you want this?"

Killer stood up, breaking the contact between her hand and his crotch. With one hand in his hair, pulling the strands, he walked a few steps away from her. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," he said without looking at her. Kissing was one thing, but sex with a girl?! There was no way he could do that. He was pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to get it up in front of a girl. Not even when that girl was as nice and good looking as Bonney.

"Why? Am I going too fast? Because I could totally wait, if that's what you want." Even though her voice sounded a little harsh, Killer knew that she meant what she said.

For a moment, he was considering to agree with what she said. That indeed, he needed more time. But he also knew no time would be long enough for him and it wouldn't be fair towards Bonney to keep her waiting for something that would probably never happen. So, he had to come clean. Well, as clean as he could.

"No, it's not that," he answered her question. He forced himself to look at her while he was talking, even if it were easier to avoid her gaze. "I'm just not… feeling it. I mean, I like you, I'm just not really in love with you... I mean, I like you, just…" He couldn't help but look away after all. "Just not as much as I first thought. I don't feel as much anymore as I did back then." Of course, the last bit was a lie – he'd never really felt anything for her, after all – but it was the closest he'd gotten to the truth in a while.

"Oh," Bonney said. She picked the bowl with Doritos from the floor and started eating again. "I guess… that's what the atmosphere in a bar, with good music, can do…"

"Yeah, exactly," Killer gratefully agreed. "And, you know, I'd had a few beers…" When he realized that sounded like people could only fall for her if they were drunk, he hastened himself to say, "Not that you're not beautiful or anything. You are, but… you know, I'm just not feeling it… which I really want if we're taking the next step." He thought he had talked himself out of that one pretty well.

Bonney nodded. "I get it. It's a shame though, you're cute."

Killer didn't quite know how to respond to that. "Thank you… I guess?"

"Do you still want to go to that next Hawkins Pirates gig together, though?" Bonney asked while putting some more chips into her mouth.

"Of course! Like I said, I like you. I'd love it if we could be friends," he said. "Like, real friends, I didn't mean that to sound like a cliché 'we can still be friends' talk. I actually like hanging out with you."

"As long as we're not doing anything sexual," she added, grinning.

"Right."

Bonney put the bowl to her mouth and shoved the last bit of Doritos inside. Chewing, she showed the non-existing content of the bowl to Killer. "It's empty."

* * *

It was time for biology again, but this time Penguin decided it would be best to sit as far away from Killer as possible. Killer sat near the front, so he sat down in the back. Just in a spot from where he could observe his crush from afar.

The teacher closed the door and walked towards the blackboard. "Ladies and gentlemen, today will not be an ordinary lesson. Today, we're gonna talk about sex."

Various students in the classroom groaned. _Not this again_ , they all thought. Every year they got 'the sex-talk' as a reminder, just in case someone had forgotten how it worked in the past year. They had gotten this talk since they were twelve.

"Oh, so you think you know it all, do you?" said the teacher as reaction to the class. "Who of you have had sex already then?"

There was a lot of murmur in the classroom, and here and there students awkwardly raised their hands halfway, looking around to see if they were the only one, and then quickly lowered their hands again. "Like we're gonna tell you!" someone said.

"Now, now, you want to act tough, let me see those hands. Who has had sex?" the teacher repeated.

Now more hands were raised, and after seeing their neighbor raise their hand, some other students raised their own as well. Eventually, about half of the class held their hand up, most of them boys. Penguin noticed to his relief that Killer hadn't raised his. That meant he hadn't had sex with Bonney yet. Or maybe he just didn't want anyone to know, but that seemed unlikely. Most boys around him always bragged about all the girls they'd had sex with.

The teacher nodded as he counted the hands. "I'm impressed… but at least half of you are probably bluffing."

Penguin snorted, because he knew the teacher was right. They just wanted to look cool.

"Well, does any of you want to tell us all how it works then?" the teacher asked, and suddenly all hands were down again.

"I didn't think so." The teacher seemed pleased with himself. "Listen up, having sex is not a 'cool' thing. You aren't valued by how often or how little you've had sex. It is something that creates a deeper bond with the person you love. If you don't love a person, don't have sex with them. Now, since you all seem to need a refreshment of your memory…" The teacher continued to explain the basics about how children are made, what STDs are, and how to prevent pregnancy and STDs. It was the same story Penguin already knew.

At the end of the first hour, the teacher was done with 'the talk' and asked if there were any questions. One girl raised her hand. "You talk about the same basics every year, but could you maybe tell the boys where exactly the clitoris is on a woman's body and how to find it?"

A few other girls giggled, and the teacher became slightly red. "That isn't really needed for reproduction," he muttered.

"Maybe not, but it's needed for good sex, and weren't you talking about sex?" the girl responded.

"Also," Penguin started when he saw the teacher didn't have an answer ready. "You only talk about sex between a man and a woman, but could you explain gay sex as well?"

The teacher became even redder than before, but a lot of heads turned towards Penguin, and he realized he might have made a mistake by asking that question.

"Ew, nobody wants to know about that," one of the guys said with a grossed-out face. "Why do _you_ want to know? Are you gay?"

From the corner of his eyes, Penguin caught Killer staring at him. Well, he was not nearly the only one, but it still made Penguin's heart speed up a little. He decided the best thing to do was ignore the other guy's question about his sexuality. If he would admit that he wasn't straight, there would probably be people to bully him about it. But if he would deny that he was gay, he would give Killer a signal that he wasn't interested. And just in case, even if there was only a tiny, minuscule chance that Killer liked him back, Penguin couldn't give off a straight-vibe.

He addressed his attention to the teacher, while answering the boy, "I just want the lesson to be inclusive for everyone. Someone might need it."

"Alright, alright," the teacher gave in. "You are both right. You know what, I'll look up some pictures I could use to show you properly, while you take a break, and I'll explain everything in ten minutes."

Everyone immediately started talking with their friends or stood up to go for a walk. But Penguin noticed that Killer was still looking at him. He couldn't help but smile and look back at him. To his disappointment, Killer turned his back to him as soon as their eyes met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you think ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I am working on an original project right now, which is why updates might come very slowly for the moment. Thanks for sticking with the story though!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was interesting, to say the least. Why had Penguin asked about gay sex? Was it really just consideration for those who might need it one day, like he said? Or was he himself gay? He had not denied that, after all.

Killer kept looking at him a little longer than necessary, maybe, until he noticed Penguin looking back at him. He quickly turned his head to face the board again. Why did Penguin look at him? What if he had found out that Killer was gay and had asked it for him? No, that couldn't be, right?

Killer didn't dare to look around again to check if Penguin was still looking at him. But he did feel his eyes on his back the remainder of the biology lesson. Especially when the teacher started to explain sex between two men and between two women. He felt like the whole class was staring at him, even if he knew there was no way they could know he was gay.

Killer tried to act as if the explanation of the teacher couldn't interest him much, but at the same time, he listened carefully to what he was taught. Even though he knew the very basics of gay sex, he had never bothered to look up anything about it, and the teacher could actually tell him a thing or two he didn't know yet. The teacher looked very awkward while explaining all these things, however, even more awkward than when he had been explaining the straight stuff.

Both students and teacher were relieved when _the talk_ was over, and they resumed their regular biology lesson.

* * *

"Peng, Peng!" Shachi came racing towards him when he had just left his math class on Monday. Most people ignored him, but Penguin noticed that Killer, who walked a few steps in front of him, looked up to follow Shachi with his eyes for a second or two.

Shachi seemed to notice it as well, as he quickly shut up while taking the last few steps towards his friend. "I'm sorry," he whispered as soon as he'd reached Penguin. "I'd forgotten you two have math together."

It was obvious to Penguin that Shachi wanted to say something that Killer couldn't hear, so without another word, he led him to a quiet corner near the canteen.

"Have you heard?" Shachi said with a grin on his face and still a little too loud.

Penguin chuckled. "I don't think so. What should I've heard?"

"Killer and Bonney broke up," Shachi announced.

Penguin's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. "Really? How do you know?"

"People talk," Shachi explained. "And I listen."

"But, are you sure? Why would they break up?"

"I don't know, who cares? Point is that Killer's single again. But if you don't believe me, let's go see if they're still eating each other's faces or not." Shachi nudged towards the canteen.

Penguin entered the canteen and immediately looked at the corner where Killer and his friends usually hung out. The person he was looking for was indeed there, talking to Heat, but also to Bonney. Penguin's heart sunk. "They're still talking as if nothing's wrong…"

"Yeah, but they're not kissing…" Shachi quickly dove towards the only free table left in the canteen and Penguin followed him. "And they're not even holding hands or anything."

"Shachi, who did you hear it from?"

"I think it was Margaret who said it."

"Who did she hear it from?" Penguin asked skeptically while keeping an eye on Killer. As far as he knew, Margaret wasn't close with either Killer of Bonney.

"How should I know? Maybe from Bonney, they talk sometimes." Shachi laid his hand down on Penguin's shoulder. "She sounded certain of it, in any case. I think you should believe it."

"Why, so I can get my hopes up and then have them crushed even harder?" Penguin sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. Even if they broke up, the chances of him liking guys are slim and even _if_ , that still doesn't mean he'll like me."

"You're right," Shachi said sarcastically. "Why would anyone like you? You're a terrible person."

Penguin couldn't help but smile a bit. "Right?"

Shachi shook his head. "You just need a plan."

"A plan?" Penguin gave his friend a deadpanned look.

"Yes, you can't expect him to fall for you if you don't seduce him."

Penguin raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Shachi continued.

"I mean, of course you can expect that, but the chances will be bigger if you do your best to seduce him."

"Yes, because I'm the seducing type." Penguin rolled his eyes. "What is your plan, should I come to school in my tight leather pants and lift up my shirt a little to show some skin when he's looking my way?"

Shachi smirked. "That could work."

"I don't have leather pants."

"Can't you borrow your dad's?"

Penguin shivered when he thought back at the moment he found those black leather pants in his dad's closet, and he now regretted telling Shachi about it. He was only glad he had never seen Law wearing them, but at the same time wondered in what situation he did wear them. It was probably best to not think about it too much.

"Listen, I'm not gonna make a fool of myself in front of him, or anyone, for that matter," Penguin said. "I'm not even sure he broke up with Bonney, and if he did, it's still very likely he's straight. So, let me just admire him from afar, it will go away eventually."

* * *

Later that week, Killer was one of the first to enter the classroom, and so he had plenty of choice where he wanted to sit. He was kind of glad they didn't have assigned seats for most of the classes, because he didn't feel like sitting in the same place every time. In most classes it didn't matter that much, because people mostly sat in the same chairs every time anyway, but not at biology, for some reason. He chose to sit down one row from the back.

The classroom slowly filled, and Killer was occupied by his own thoughts until someone sat down next to him. When he looked to see who it was his heart skipped a beat, and then started to beat twice as fast.

He looked around the classroom and saw there were plenty of other seats to sit in, which Penguin had not chosen. "What are you doing?"

Penguin gave him a charming smile, which Killer couldn't believe was genuine. "I'm just sitting here. If that's okay with you."

Killer looked away, but he couldn't really say he minded. "If you have to." He saw that their teacher looked their way, probably thinking of their last fight, and wondering why Penguin would sit next to him as well.

The whole 50 minutes that followed, Penguin said nothing to him, but instead seemed to be paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Killer couldn't say that of himself, as he was incredibly distracted by the presence of Penguin next to him. Why had he decided to sit there? Did he like sitting near to him? Or was he looking for a fight again? It didn't seem like it, since Penguin didn't do anything to provoke him. But if it was the latter, Killer wasn't about to indulge him. He didn't want to be called to the principal's office _again_ , so he wouldn't get angry so easily this time. He would just deal with anything Penguin had to say like a normal person, who wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was attracted to guys.

Killer had no idea what the teacher had been talking about when the bell rang for a five-minute break. But he did immediately notice it when Penguin turned towards him.

"So, is it true that you and Bonney broke up?" Penguin asked him.

Killer raised an eyebrow. He had not expected that question. "Yeah," he answered honestly.

"Why?" Penguin looked at him, and Killer forced himself to look back.

Even though his first response was to tell Penguin it was none of his business, he decided to choose other words. "Why do you care?"

Penguin shrugged, but Killer could swear he was blushing. "Just curious. Since you were so quick to defend your relationship only two weeks ago… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though."

Killer couldn't look at him anymore as his heart kept beating faster. "Well, I just wasn't that into her anymore," he said, shrugging, trying to come across as if he dumped girls every week. He hated himself for it, because he hated guys who acted like that; as if a girl was only there for their amusement and they could just dump them when they were bored with them.

"Oh," was Penguin's reaction, followed by a short silence. "So, are you into anyone else at the moment?"

Killer scowled at him. "Weren't you going to worry about your own love life instead of mine?" he said, annoyed, even though he didn't want Penguin to stop talking to him. "You said you could get a girlfriend if you wanted to, so, how come you don't have one?"

Penguin looked him straight in the eyes. "Well, maybe that's not what I want right now." After that, Penguin turned his head away from Killer.

The teacher started to talk again, but Killer could only stare into the void. What did Penguin mean by that? Why would he not want a girlfriend? Or at least not right now? Maybe he would want one later? So, it couldn't mean that he was gay… could it? Maybe there was just something going on in his life which was the reason he didn't want a relationship right now? But the way he said it almost sounded like there was something else he wanted right now. Killer was driving himself crazy with thoughts like that. Until there was one final, frightening question that came up in his head; what if Penguin liked _him_?

Killer immediately shook his head, while trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. No, his thoughts had drifted too far. Penguin had made it clear that he thought Killer was unlikable. And that only made it easier for Killer to maintain his heterosexual image. If Penguin actually liked him… that would mean Killer had to decide for himself if he actually did like Penguin like that or not. Fortunately, he could just ignore his heart right now because Penguin hated him anyway. Or at least disliked him. There was no possible outcome of them ending up together – and thus of Killer having to come out of the closet – so, he had nothing to worry about. Yes, he thought Penguin was cute, but that didn't mean he actually _liked_ him. He wouldn't have to worry his feelings would get him into trouble.

Deep down, Killer knew he only fooled himself.

* * *

Penguin stared at the teacher in panic. What the hell had he just said to Killer? What if Killer would find out now? He was pretty smart, he would figure it out sooner or later. And obviously, Killer didn't return his crush, so he had totally made a fool of himself. Stupid Shachi had gotten into his head and given him the idea that he stood a chance. If Killer came to the conclusion that Penguin liked him, he would probably out him and make fun of him in front of the entire school. Penguin could already see it happen.

He wished the ground would just swallow him up.

* * *

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

Killer was happy Bonney still wanted to go to the Hawkins Pirates with him. It meant they honestly had a chance to stay friends. Besides, he didn't feel like trying to find someone else to go with him, and going alone wasn't as much fun.

They sung along – for as far as you could call it singing – and danced to the music, and both Bonney and Killer were already exhausted when the band took a break. They sat down on the stools at the bar, getting some breath back. Bonney immediately ordered something to eat.

She sighed. "You know, Basil Hawkins is pretty handsome."

Killer raised his eyebrows, invisible for anyone who didn't stare intensely through his bangs. He hadn't expected her to be so open with him about things like this. Especially since they broke up only a week ago. "I guess he's not bad looking, no." He wasn't Killer's type, but he could see the lead singer's appeal.

"And his hair is so pretty!" Bonney smirked at him. "I guess I have a thing for guys with long blond hair."

Killer chuckled. "Apparently."

She looked at Basil, who was ordering a beer at the other side of the bar. "Do you think I'd stand a chance with him?"

Killer shrugged. "I don't know, he is a little older…"

"Yeah, but only three years," she said almost indignantly **.** "And some guys like younger girls."

"That's true." Killer leaned back. "Well, if that's the case, and he isn't gay, he'll probably like you. You're really attractive. I don't see a reason why he wouldn't like you."

"Thank you!" she said, but she seemed to be bothered by something. "But then why did you break up with me? If there's no reason to not like me."

"I…" Killer tried to come up with a good point, but really couldn't find any. Except for the truth, of course. "It just didn't work between us."

"Let me get this straight," Bonney narrowed her eyes. "You think I'm very attractive, and you want to be friends with me, so you must like my inner self as well. Still, you don't think we worked? But I do stand a chance with Basil, unless he thinks I'm too young or he's gay?" It only took two seconds before her eyes widened in realization.

_Oh fuck_ , Killer thought. _No, no, no._

"Oh my god," Bonney said.

Killer panicked. This was not happening. She did not just figure him out. She couldn't. He tried to think of anything to say to make her change her thoughts.

"Oh my god," she said again. "You're…"

"No!" was the only thing to say – or rather exclaim – that Killer could think of, and he closed his eyes, because even he wouldn't believe it.

"Does anyone know?" Bonney asked.

Killer stared at his hands, his body stiffened. He'd just given away his biggest secret. Well, technically he hadn't confirmed it, but he felt like there was really no point in denying it anymore. She probably wouldn't believe him. "No," he said quietly.

"What, not even Heat and Wire?" Bonney asked, a little confused. "They don't seem the type to judge you."

"No, nobody knows, and I'd like to keep it that way." Killer looked her in the eyes to emphasize his words.

"So, you just want to keep pretending to be straight for the rest of your life."

Killer shrugged. "Maybe. Or until people will stop looking at gay people as something different."

She nodded. "I get it, I guess." Then she smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

When she said that, Killer felt she meant it, and a weight lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you." He grinned. "That means I won't have to kill you."

Bonney snorted, but then she fell silent. She seemed to want to tell something, but hesitated.

Killer didn't want to push, but at the same time he wanted to let her know she could tell him everything. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Well, you just found out my biggest one, so I guess it's not really my strongest suit," he said in all honesty. "Still, I've kept it for a quite a while, so…"

"I'm bi," she said. At that moment her snacks arrived, and she dug in immediately.

"Lucky you," Killer said, and only then realized it sounded kind of insensitive. "I mean, it's easier to pretend you're straight if you already feel attracted to the opposite sex. Of course, it would be better if you could just openly be who you want to be."

"True," she said with a mouth full of food. "You're the only one who knows this too, by the way. So, don't tell anyone. Especially Perona."

"She's your best friend…" Killer said. If anyone would understand it, it was her best friend, right?

"Right, but there was a period that I felt more than friendship for her," Bonney admitted, already putting the last snack into her mouth. "I'm over that now, though."

Killer nodded understandingly. Of course, he would never tell her secret to anyone. He would be the biggest bastard in the world if he did. Besides, if he told hers, she'd probably tell his.

"So… anyone you like?" She asked when she swallowed the last bit of food.

Within a second, the image of Penguin flashed before his eyes. No, he didn't like him _that much_. Not enough to tell Bonney about him. He wasn't ready to admit that, yet. "No, no one."

Bonney looked disbelieving at him, but then chuckled. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." She turned towards the band members again. "So, now you can be completely honest with me, how handsome do you think Basil really is?"

Killer shook his head. "My answer is still the same. He doesn't look bad."

She grinned. "But not your type?"

"Nope, he's all yours."

"Good, I'll go talk to him after the second part then." Bonney turned towards the bartender. "Can I have another serving?"

* * *

During math, Heat sat next to Killer, successfully distracting him most of the time from the fact that Penguin sat on the other side of the aisle. Still, Killer couldn't help himself, and stole a few glances in Penguin's direction anyway. Both times he noticed Penguin looking back at him.

It made Killer nervous. Why was Penguin looking at him? Did he know something? He couldn't know something, could he? No, how could he? Unless… Killer got his phone out of his pocket and placed it carefully underneath his notebook, making sure Ms. Tashigi didn't catch him. He opened WhatsApp and selected his chat with Bonney.

_You didn't tell anyone, right?_ he texted her. In a way, it was such a relief someone knew his secret and he could finally be himself with someone, but it also came with a lot of extra stress. Now he was not the only one who could say or do something that would out him. He had no control over what Bonney did.

Within a few seconds he got a response. _Of course not._

_U sure?_ he send back, checking quickly if Tashigi wasn't on to him. If she caught him on his phone, she would surely take it from him.

_YES_ , was the answer he got.

_Not even Perona?_

He got an annoyed emoji in return. _NO. Jeez, you can trust me._

_Srry, just needed to make sure._ He put down his phone as soon as he had send the message. And not a second too soon, because Heat leaned towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing." Killer shrugged. "Bonney texted me."

"Yeah? What's she want?" Heat grinned at him. "Is she missing the action?"

Killer gave him a deadpanned look. "No, Heat, it might be hard for you to understand, but we're really just friends."

"… With benefits?" his friend continued.

"Just because you can't maintain normal friendships with girls, doesn't mean I can't."

Heat huffed. "I can be friends with girls… There just haven't been girls on my path who were _just friend_ material. And honestly, with a body like Bonney's… it would be hard to be just that."

"You seriously need to get laid," Killer said, shaking his head. "Or help yourself, or whatever. And, you know, if she wasn't crushing on Basil Hawkins right now, I'd say you should give it a shot with Bonney. Don't let me stop you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, Heat." Killer looked away from his friend, already getting tired of the conversation, and distracted by the person on his other side again. "I mean it." Penguin was still looking at him, and Killer quickly turned his head towards the teacher, so he wouldn't have to maintain eye-contact.

They were silent for a while, and Killer actually tried to follow Tashigi's explanation. But after short time, Heat nudged him in his shoulder. "Have you noticed? Penguin is staring an awful lot at you. Or us, I'm not sure."

Killer felt obliged to look at Penguin, but made sure it was a quick look, after which he looked at the blackboard again. Penguin was indeed still – or again – looking at him. "Hadn't noticed," he lied to his friend. "Why is he looking at us?"

"Beats me," answered Heat. "He's got a kind of dreamy look on his face, though. Maybe he's just daydreaming and accidentally staring at us."

Killer raised his eyebrows at that. "Probably," he said, but couldn't help turning his head towards Penguin again, to see if Heat was right about the dreamy look.

Their eyes met, and Killer's heart started to beat a little faster. He couldn't really say Penguin was looking dreamy. At least not in the way Heat had meant it. But Killer somehow couldn't look away, so, instead, he raised his eyebrows again as if to ask why the hell Penguin was looking at him. He only got a sly smile in return, but it was obviously a reaction to Killer's questioning face, so Penguin wasn't just staring through him.

Killer was starting to get nervous. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"Who says I want anything?" Penguin answered quietly, without looking away.

Killer stared at Penguin's lips as they moved. If he could just kiss them, maybe the feeling would go away. Maybe he just had to do that, and Penguin wouldn't bother him anymore. Unfortunately, that was exactly what he couldn't do. Killer licked his own dry lips. "Then stop staring at me."

Penguin shrugged, but Killer saw him getting red. "I can look at whatever I want."

"I'm sorry?!" Killer said, a little hurt Penguin had referred to him as a 'what'. "I'm not a thing."

"Killer," Ms. Tashigi said, warning him to keep quiet.

Killer turned his head towards her and sighed. When the teacher wasn't looking his way anymore, he send a last, annoyed glance at Penguin, who was, of course, still staring at him.

After five minutes of silence, Heat started to whisper again. "Okay, now he's really starting to freak me out. He's still staring."

Killer didn't dare looking up to see if his friend was right. He believed him right away. "Just ignore him," he said, more to himself than to Heat.

"It's almost as if he's in love with one of us, or something," Heat said, turning his head away from Penguin.

Killer froze, while his heart started pounding in his chest. That couldn't be it. That just couldn't be. Heat should really stop putting that kind of thoughts in his head.

Killer sighed relieved when the bell rang. He tried his hardest to avoid looking at Penguin while he packed his back, but when he and Heat walked out of the classroom, he couldn't help but follow Heat's gaze. Right behind them walked Penguin, who smiled at Killer when they locked eyes.

Killer didn't know what to do, so he started to yell at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why the fuck do you keep staring at me?"

Penguin's smile disappeared, and he scoffed. "No need to yell. And are you really that self-centered to think I would only have eyes for you?"

"Wha–" Killer felt his face become red. "I am not thinking anything, asshole!"

"Obviously," mumbled Penguin.

"I saw you looking! Don't pretend you didn't!" Without thinking, Killer had forced Penguin against the wall of hallway, and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Killer…" Heat said his name soothingly. It didn't work.

"He was staring at us, wasn't he, Heat?" Killer asked for back-up, partly so his violence would be justified in the eyes of the group of students that had begun to gather around them.

"Well, yeah, he was." Heat sounded as if he wanted to say more, but he shut his mouth after that.

"You're delusional," Penguin said, but those intruding eyes were still looking directly into Killer's. Then Penguin gave Killer a hard push, to try to get him away from him. It didn't have much of an effect.

"Killer, Penguin, stop this immediately!" Ms. Tashigi had come out of the classroom and tried to get to them.

"And even if," Penguin said, ignoring the teacher. "What if I was looking at you? What is it to you?" He tried to push Killer away again, this time succeeding.

However, that resulted in an immediately pushing back from Killer. "You bastard, you've got no reason to stare at me like that!"

The air was pushed out of Penguin's lungs when his back hit the wall with great impact. Apparently, that was the sign for Penguin to stop arguing and start fighting. He jumped towards Killer, pushing and pulling at him, hitting him, but without actually hurting him.

Tashigi had reached the boys and grabbed their shoulders, but she was no match for two teenage boys who only had eyes and fists for each other. Fortunately for her, the fight had attracted the attention of two other teachers, and after a while, the three of them finally managed to tear the boys away from each other.

"That's enough," Tashigi said, her eyes furiously. "If it were my decision, you'd be suspended for a week. At least." She took a deep breath and pushed her glasses a bit firmer up her nose. "You can only hope principal Shakky will think differently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...  
> Thank you for leaving a comment!


End file.
